


Kiss

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: Crack Ships That Probably Nobody Ships [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Shocked!Kidou x Innocent!Fubuki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Fubuki wants to know how to kiss.





	Kiss

Small grey haired teen sighed while laying in his sleeping bag on the floor. He was thinking about what his friends, Endou and Kazemaru, were watching. It was really strange and Fubuki never saw anything like that in his whole life.

 

 

 

A romantic movie.

 

 

 

Luckilly, Kazemaru noticed him staring and turned it off just as the actors started to undress themselves. Both of them knew how innocent and oblivious he was and wanted him to stay that way. Then Kazemaru scolded him with why he was watching them in the first place.

 

 

But Fubuki was wayyyy to curious to stop there. He pouted childishly while tossing and turning in his bag. After deciding there is no sleep for him this time, he got up and quietly sneaked out of the Inazuma Caravan. He didn't want to bother anyone with questions so he decided to catch some fresh air of the night.

 

 

 

He climbed on the roof and stared at the shiny stars. He hoped he'll at last see a shooting star this restless night. But in a blink od an eye, all he saw was a pair of red eyes.

 

 

 

Red eyes that looked like they wanted to rip his soul out.

 

 

 

"Ah, Kidou-kun!" he immediately sat up and stared at the midfielder in shock while flushing madly "What are you doing here!? I thought you were asleep (like everyone else)!" Kidou chuckled before replacing the smirk with a frown. Fubuki tried to hold back a whimper.

 

 

 

'Seriously, he looks way scarier without those goggles of his...' Fubuki gulped and bowed his head slightly. He didn't really have will to talk with him and even less to have an argument that would probably wake everyone else up.

 

 

 

"That's my line. What are you doing up here in the middle of night?" Kidou asked as he sat next to Fubuki eyes glowing like from a beast because of the moonlight. Fubuki tried to look anywhere instead of those goggles.

 

 

 

"I was thinking" Fubuki said. He knows that he can't lie and he's pretty sure Kidou knows that too.

 

 

 

"About what?" Kidou asked curiously and he could see Fubuki fidgeting slightly on his spot.

 

 

 

"You know... Stuff..." shorter continued to avoid eye contact and Kidou knew he was close to the truth. He narrowed his eyebrows and threatened with a serious voice.

 

 

 

"Fubuki-"

 

 

 

"I just want to know how to kiss..." the answer completely shocked the midfielder. He was never asked a question like that. Not even by Haruna which was a relief because he couldn't just go and kiss his sister. His red eyes wandered around aimlessly as a small blush appeared on his cheeks but it was completely invisible due to the weak moonlight. To have the baby of Raimon ask him a question like that, it was pretty shocking.

 

 

 

"Oh..." Kidou glanced at Fubuki's face his calm expression seemed to glow compared to stars "That's... Okay"

 

 

 

Kidou knew he always had a thing for Fubuki. He was caring, kind, calm, shy... He cared about everyone including his sister which was one of the most important things to him. There was always something about the ice/ace striker that fascinated Kidou. His calm carefree smile comforting everyone, and his wilderness and determination to score a goal.

 

 

 

"Can you teach me how to kiss?"

 

 

 

Kidou couldn't believe his ears. Oh dear holy penguin, his crush was asking him for a kiss. Even though he wanted him and Fubuki to be together, he wanted Fubuki to know what a real relationship is. He couldn't bring himself to use such a pure soul for his own pleasure.

 

 

 

"Do you know what a relationship is Fubuki?" Fubuki put his finger on his chin thoughtfully and mumbled.

 

 

 

"It's when two persons love each other, right?" Kidou nodded. At least he knew something.

 

 

 

"If you kiss me, you'll waste your first kiss, am I right?" Fubuki shook his head in response.

 

 

 

Has Fubuki kissed anyone before!?

 

 

 

"But I've already kissed many people" Kidou chuckled.

 

 

 

"Not on the cheek, nose or forehead Fubuki. I mean on lips" ice/ace striker blushed and looked away completely embarrassed by his answer. Fubuki thought that a kiss has the same meaning no matter where kissed.

 

 

 

"Oh, well. I suppose not. But if it'll be with you, Kidou-kun, I couldn't wish for more" now it was Kidou's turn to blush into the shade of his own eyes. Fubuki wanted his first kiss to be with him. If Kidou could fangirl, he would have already woken up the whole Inazuma Caravan.

 

 

 

"Oh, okay then. I'll try to be as gentle as possible" he and Fubuki turned towards each other as the taller player gently cupped defender's pale cheeks. He stared into teal eyes that were filled with trust and expectation. He slowly leaned forwards... Fubuki didn't back away, just closed his eyes. Kidou did the same.

 

 

 

He finally locked their lips together.

 

 

 

Kissing Fubuki was like kissing just fallen snowflake from the sky. Soft, gentle, cold, easily breakable. Kidou could never imagine kissing his crush would feel so blissful.

 

 

 

He felt himself wrap his hands around shorter's waist and pulling him closer. Fubuki, not knowing how to return the gesture, awkwardly wrapped his hands around midfielder's neck on which Kidou couldn't help, but chuckle.

 

 

 

Kidou thought of it as encouragement to go on and gave a shy lick on Fubuki's lips. Then he remembered, Fubuki is completely inexperienced kisser. The midfielder then gently bit at ice/ace striker's lower lip causing smaller to flinch and gasp. Kidou slipped his tongue inside and roamed it through smaller's wet cavern. He could feel Fubuki awkwardly licking his tongue in return on which he couldn't help but blush. Unfortunately, the two had to part soon because of air.

 

 

 

The two panted for a bit before looking at each other.

 

 

 

"Are we a thing now?" Fubuki asked with heavy eyes staring at Kidou intently and arms still wrapped around his neck.

 

 

 

Kidou only smiled and pulled Fubuki in for another kiss.


End file.
